ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO MCU
LEGO MCU is a new Lego Marvel game focused 100% on the MCU with some fanon DLC. It has nearly every character in the MCU in almost every variation with near perfect accuracy. It is written by Valeyard6282. Plot There is a string of levels for each MCU movie. Most movies have three small levels strung together, however; the Avengers movies, and Captain America: Civil War have long level strings. There are also long level strings for each Marvel Netflix season, meaning there are ten large stories: The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers 4, Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, The Defenders, The Punisher, Daredevil S.2, Jessica Jones S.2, Luke Cage S.2, and Iron Fist S.2. There are also a medium-length string of episodes for each non-Netflix Marvel show, which includes Agents of SHIELD; Agent Carter, Inhumans, Runaways, and Cloak and Dagger. These run at five episodes max. Character List *Tony Stark * Default * Iron Man 3 * Suit * Captive * Civil War * Infinity War *Iron Man * Mk 1 * Mk 2 * Mk 3 * Mk 4 * Mk 5 "Suitcase" * Mk 6 * Mk 7 "Avenger" * Mk 8 * Mk 9 * Mk 10 * Mk 11 * Mk 12 * Mk 13 * Mk 14 * Mk 15 "Sneaky" * Mk 16 "Nightclub" * Mk 17 "Heartbreaker" * Mk 18 "Cassanova" * Mk 19 "Tiger" * Mk 20 "Python" * Mk 21 "Midas" * Mk 22 "Hotrod" * Mk 23 "Shades" * Mk 24 "Tank" * Mk 25 "Striker" * Mk 26 "Gamma" * Mk 27 "Disco" * Mk 28 "Jack" * Mk 29 "Fiddler" * Mk 30 "Blue Steel" * Mk 31 "Piston" * Mk 32 "Romeo" * Mk 33 "Silver Centurion" * Mk 34 "Southpaw" * Mk 35 "Red Snapper" * Mk 36 "Peacemaker" * Mk 37 "Hammerhead" * Mk 38 "Igor" * Mk 39 "Starboost" * Mk 40 "Shotgun" * Mk 41 "Bones" * Mk 42 "The Prodigal Son" * Mk 43 "Sentry" * Mk 44 "Hulkbuster" * Mk 45 "Cutting Edge" * Mk 46 "Bleeding Edge" * Mk 47 "Ultimate" * Mk 48 "Model Prime" * Mk 5 Battle Damaged * Mk 46 Battle Damaged * Mk 48 Battle Damaged *Steve Rogers * Skinny Steve * Soldier * Serum * Workout * Workout (Shield) * USO Suit * POW Rescue Suit * WW2 Suit * Dress Uniform * Avengers Suit * STRIKE Suit * Civilian * Fugitive * Smithsonian Suit * Battle-Damaged * Party Clothes * Age of Ultron Suit (Default) * Undercover * Funeral Suit * Civil War Suit * Civil War Suit Battle Damaged * War Criminal * Nomad *Thor Odinson * Thor Armor (Default) * Avengers Armor * The Dark World Armor * Age of Ultron Armor * Norn Cave * Infinity Quest Armor * Civilian * Gladiator Armor * Shirtless * Ragnarok Armor * God of Thunder * King of Asgard * Guardians of the Galaxy * Infinity War Armor *Bruce Banner * Incredible Hulk * Soda Factory * Runaway * Purple Pants * Arctic * Avengers * Age of Ultron * Possessed * Gladiator * Sakaar * Ragnarok * Hulkbuster Mk 2 * Infinity War *Natasha Romanov * Natalie Rushman * Iron Man 2 * Interrogation * Civilian * Avenger * STRIKE * Fugitive * Age of Ultron * The Accords * Civil War * Infinity War *Clint Barton * Avenger * Age of Ultron * Civilian * Civil War * The Raft * Infinity War * Ronan *Stephen Strange * Surgeon * Tux * Beat Up * Traveler * Novice Robes * Adept Robes * Sorcerer Supreme * Ragnarok *T'Challa * The Accords * Bloodied * Civil War * Warrior Falls * Purple Robes * Black Robes * Kinetic Habit *Scott Lang * Prison * Civilian * Ant-Man * Civil War * The Raft * Ant-Man and the Wasp *Peter Parker * Civilian * Homemade Suit * Civil War Suit * School * Prom * Iron Spider * Spider-Man 2 *Carol Danvers * Air Force * Kree Suit * Captain Marvel * Civilian *Vision * Newborn * Default * Civilian * Human * Powerless *Wanda Maximoff * Teenager * Test Subject * Hydra Agent * Avenger * Undercover * Civilian * Civil War * The Raft * White Dress * Hoodie * Infinity War *Pietro Maximoff * Teenager * Test Subject * Hydra Agent * Avenger *Sam Wilson * Workout * Civilian * Falcon * Avenger * Undercover * The Raft *Bucky Barnes * Dress Uniform * Soldier * Howling Commando * Shirtless * Winter Soldier * Undercover * Civil War * Bloodied * Cryofreeze * Wakandan * Infinity War *James Rhodes * Air Force * Soldier * Dress Uniform * Mk 2 * War Machine * Iron Patriot * Civilian * War Machine Mk 2 * War Machine Mk 3 * Bloodied * Infinity War * War Machine Mk 4 *Matt Murdock * Child * Training * Collage * Lawyer * Vigilante * Devil of Hell's Kitchen * Hoodie * Daredevil * Battle-Damaged * Defender * Half-Dead *Jessica Jones * Teenager * IGH * Jewel * Default * Tank Top * Nurse * Mind-Controlled *Luke Cage * Cop * Prison * Power Man * Civilian * Pop's * Bartender * Shirtless * Default * T-Shirt *Iron Fist * Child * Training * Monk * Guardian * Homeless * Mental Hospital * Sweatshirt * Suit * Hoodie * Tournament * Civilian * Default * Defender * Vigilante *Frank Castle * Soldier * Bloodied * Family * Daredevil * T-Shirt * Blacksmith * Vigilante * Construction Worker * Pete Castilglione * Civilian * The Punisher * Battle-Hardened *Peter Quill * Child * Training * Ravager * The Kyln * Shirtless * Guardians of the Galaxy * Grey Shirt * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Space * Infinity War *Gamora * Child * Guardians of the Galaxy * The Kyln * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Infinity War *Drax * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Space *Groot * Guardians of the Galaxy * Potted Groot * Baby Groot * Teenage Groot * Ravager *Rocket Raccoon * Guardians of the Galaxy * The Kyln * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Nick Fury * Default * SHIELD Suit * Captain Marvel * Bloodied * Wounded * Age of Ultron *Maria Hill * Default * Undercover *Sif *Fandrael *Hogun *Volstaag *Thanos * Conqueror * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Age of Ultron * Battle Armor * Infinity War *Ebony Maw *Proxima Midnight *Cull Obsidian *Corvus Glaive *Ultron * Mk 1 * Mk 2 * Mk 3 * Crimson Cape * Survivor * Battle Damaged *Ultron Sentry *Obadiah Stane * Default * Tux * Iron Monger *Raza * Burnt (Default) * Terrorist *Ten Rings Soldier *Ivan Vanko * Civilian * Grand Prix * Whiplash * Prison * Shirtless * Hoodie * Dynamo *Justin Hammer * Default * Prison *Hammer Air Force Drone *Hammer Army Drone *Hammer Navy Drone *Hammer Coast Guard Drone *Hammer Marine Drone *Anton Vanko * Young * Default *Aldrich Killian * AIM * Default * Shirtless * T-Shirt * Mandarin *Trevor Slattery * The Mandarin * Caged Heat * Civilian * Prison *Ellen Brant *Eric Saven * Default * Iron Patriot *Johan Schmidt * General * Serum * Red Skull * Tesseract *Arnim Zola * Default * Computer *Hydra Soldier *German Soldier *Alexander Piece * Default * Waistcoat * Hoodie *Helmut Zemo * Default * Siberia * James Barnes Disguise *Loki Laufeyson * Thor (Default) * Frost Giant * Avengers * Suit * The Dark World * King of Asgard * Odin Disguise * Civilian * Ragnarok * Infinity War *The Destroyer *Malakith * Reality Stone * Ancient Times * Default *Dark Elf Soldier *Kurse *Hela * Default * Ragged * No Cape *Skurge * Default * Executioner * Guardian of the Bifrost * Blood-Stained *Emil Blonsky * Default * Dress Uniform *Thaddeus Ross * Default * General * Gamma Project *Kaecilius * Master * Default * Mindless One *Zealot * Male * Female *Erik Killmonger * Child * Black-Ops * Civilian * Default * Warrior Falls * King of Wakanda * Golden Jaguar *Ulysses Klaue * Default * Default No Arm * Black-Market * Black-Market No Arm *Darren Cross * Default * Yellowjacket *Mitchell Carson * Default * Young *Ghost * Default * Civilian Characters DLC The DLC are all fanon DLC, however; as a final DLC cycle, near full-length Lego versions of the movies became available for purchase divided up by Phase. These Phase Movie packs were expensive- near the price for the game each. They could be bought in smaller packs as well divided up by series. The same was done for the Marvel Netflix shows but only memorable scenes were filmed. The same is done for the other TV shows. The actual audio from the movies and shows is used, meaning all of the characters are portrayed by their respective actors. Their audio is used in the story cutscenes as well. Movies Cast *Tony Stark- Robert Downey Jr. *Steve Rogers- Chris Evans *Thor Odinson- Chris Hemsworth *Bruce Banner- Mark Ruffalo, Edward Norton *Natasha Romanov- Scarlett Johansson *Clint Barton- Jeremy Renner *Stephen Strange- Benedict Cumberbatch *T'Challa- Chadwick Boseman *Scott Lang- Paul Rudd *Peter Parker- Tom Holland *Carol Danvers- Brie Larson *Vision- Paul Bettany *Wanda Maximoff- Elizabeth Olsen *Pietro Maximoff- Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Sam Wilson- Anthony Mackie *Bucky Barnes- Sebastian Stan *James Rhodes- Don Cheadle, Terrance Howard *Matt Murdock- Charlie Cox *Jessica Jones- Krysten Ritter *Luke Cage- Mike Colter *Danny Rand- Finn Jones *Frank Castle- Jon Bernthal *Peter Quill- Chris Pratt *Gamora- Zoe Saldana *Drax- Dave Bautista *Groot- Vin Diesel *Rocket Raccoon- Bradley Cooper *Nick Fury- Samuel L. Jackson *Thanos- Josh Brolin *Ultron- James Spader *Obadiah Stane- Jeff Bridges *Ivan Vanko- Mickey Rourke *Aldrich Killian- Guy Pierce *Johan Schmidt- Hugo Weaving *Alexander Pierce- Robert Redford *Helmut Zemo- Daniel Bruhl *Loki Laufeyson- Tom Hiddleston *Malakith- Christopher Eccleston *Hela- Cate Blanchett *Emil Blonsky- Tim Roth *Kaecilius- Mads Mikkelson *Erik Killmonger- Micheal B. Jordan *Darren Cross- Corey Stoll *Ghost- Hannah John-Kamen *Adrian Toomes- Micheal Keaton *Galen Korr- Ben Mendelsohn *Wilson Fisk- Vincent D'Onofrio *Kilgrave- David Tennant *Cornell Stokes- Mahershala Ali *Madame Gao- Wai Ching Ho *Alexandra Reid- Sigourney Weaver *William Rawlins- Paul Schulze *Ronan the Accuser- Lee Pace *Ego- Kurt Russel TBACategory:Video Games Category:Marvel Comics Category:LEGO Category:Valeyard6282